Pleasure
by Seyance
Summary: I heard the soft hum of the vibrator as I sat quietly on the bed, trying to calm down my raging erection. Charlie was out, and the rest of my family out to hunt. - Emmett & Bella. One-Shot. Don't like? Don't read! Review if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Pleasure**

_Dear god. _Her scent hit me like a truck. She was pleasuring herself, and her moans made it even more evident. A human – I knew she would be fragile, but I couldn't help but think about my sick fantasies. I glanced at the bathroom door from her bed - and believe me - if I could blush, I would be.

"Ahh," she whimpered, too low for human ears to pick up.

I heard the soft hum of the vibrator as I sat quietly on the bed, trying to calm down my raging erection. Charlie was out, and the rest of my family out to hunt. I had hunted just recently, as I'd come across a huge grizzly bear. Edward – being his overprotective self - had left me in charge of Bella. Of course, she didn't know. Now 'innocent' little Bella, thought she was all alone, and was pleasing herself in that washroom right in front of me. I gritted my teeth in frustration, as she let out another moan, and I could _hear_ her sink the vibrator into herself. She started panting as she glided it in and out of her, letting out a cry of pleasure, and I guessed she must have hit her G-spot.

I clutched onto her bed, trying my hardest not to break it with my massive hands...and my massive fingers that would love to sink into her too. Well, my aching tent more than my fingers. I growled – she was Edward's, and that frustrated me to no end. I knew she couldn't possibly be pleasing herself in there thinking of me. I sighed. I envied Edward for what he had. Rose and I, we seemed to have more of an open relationship then anything at all. Here I was, Emmett Cullen, sitting on a girls bed, fantasizing about her and she wasn't even mine. I was never as much of a gentleman as Edward, no way in _hell_. I liked things rough.. and fun. I never could get those fantasies out of my head whenever I was around Bella.

Just imagining her bouncing up and down on me, and milking me of my milk made me almost lose myself right there. Her breasts bouncing up and down as she cried out.

She let out a loud pleasured scream, twice, as she moved the vibrator in her. She gasped, and moaned out a name. The name – however – definitely wasn't the one I was expecting. Then again, my mind could have just been playing tricks on me. I had my suspicion confirmed as she cried out the name again.

"_Emmett!" _she screamed, gasping.

I stiffened, hearing her turn off the vibrator. She hadn't even hit her orgasm yet – had she found me out? Is _that_ why she screamed my name? I gulped, thinking of excuses to act like I hadn't heard anything that had gone on. However, my delicate ears filled with the sound of a moan, and I worried if she'd hurt herself somehow. I was supposed to be looking after her, right? Quietly, I got off the bed, and headed to the door. I turned the knob, ever so gently, and opened the door without even a sound – to human ears at least. I peered in, and saw her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open slightly, as she lay in the tub. One of her hands was at her breast, and she gently moved it around. My eyes trailed back to her face, as she bit her bottom lip, and then I followed her other hand downwards. Her small hand was buried in her bundle of nerves. I instantly felt my penis grow harder – if possible.

"Too..ungh..small," she whined, her eyes still closed.

I smirked. _Never fear, Emmett is here._

I walked in as quietly as I could, not bothering to close the door behind me. I got down on my knees beside the tub, and pulled my sleeves up to my elbows. Gently reaching towards her hand that was down between her legs, I eyed her carefully.

"Mm..Emmett," she moaned, and I couldn't stop the silly grin that spread across my face.

I gently took hold of her wrist, and her eyes immediately flew open. She looked at me, and blushed.

"Em-" she began.

"Shh," I whispered, lowering my lips onto hers, as I pulled her hand out of her.

She sighed, arching her back up as my larger fingers entered her. I had to take it slow, so she could adjust to the size of them. I pumped two in and out of her, hitting her G-spot quite a few times. Her other hand moved up to wrap her arms around my neck, as my other hand flicked and played with her nipple. Our mouths moved against one another as she groaned. I pulled away momentarily to let her breath, as my eyes glanced over her perfect body. Her chest rose and fell with every breath. She let out a whine, and bucked her hips against my idle hands.

"Emm," she whimpered, looking at me desperately.

"What do you want, Bella?" I teased, pulling my fingers out of her, and licking a bit of her juices as they trailed down my fingers.

"I want you," she whimpered.

_Me._ That sounded amazing – me! I grinned, and took off my clothes as fast as I could. Of course – I wasn't done with her yet. I hopped in the tub with her, and grabbed the removable showerhead. She looked at me confused, and disappointed for not reaching her peak. I grinned, and turned on the shower, making sure to not make the water too hot. I brought the showerhead right by her nub, and she gasped, jumping away, and towards her new source of pleasure at the same time. I lifted the showerhead up a bit, so it was directly focusing on her nub, and ran my fingers over her opening, and slid them in. She gasped, and her eyes closed.

She began pumping her hips wildly against my hand, and I felt her clamp down on my fingers. It felt great, simply amazing. I let out a moan of my own, as I imagined my penis nestled deep inside her. I looked down and saw it standing up, attentively. Bella sighed as she hit her orgasm, and closed her eyes. I turned off the water, and hungrily lapped at her juices. I knew she was getting wet again, as my tongue glided over her clit, and I sucked on her nub ever so gently, as I was careful not to cut her with my teeth. After I had licked her clean, I got up, and she did as well. What I didn't expect was for her to pin me against the wall. Her small hand went to my penis, and she pumped them up and down my shaft, as I closed my eyes and threw back my head, imagining myself in her.

I stopped breathing when she took me in my mouth, and pumped me in and out of her. I was so close when she stopped, I looked at her in shock – how _could _she? Well, I had done that to her too, so I guess it was fair. She stood up, or at least, tried to, but wobbled backwards. She would have fallen if my arms hadn't wrapped around her waist, securing her. I lifted her up, and she went for my earlobe nibbling on it gently.

"I want you in me, Emmett," she whispered, seductively.

That was all I needed. I turned her, so she was resting against the wall, and I held her there with one arm. I took my free hand, and guided my cock towards her entrance. I slid into her gently, and stayed still letting her adjust to my size.

"Oh god, you beat my vibrator any day. Do you have the world's biggest dick?" she sighed, reaching for my hand and laced her fingers through mine.

I grinned, and pinned both of her arms with my free hand up against the wall, and began my thrusts.

"You know what they say about a man with big hands," I said, huskily into her ear.

She cried out, as I slid in and out of her. I knew she felt filled, I didn't mean to boast but I was _huge_. She was so bloody tight, I had to desperately try to hold my orgasm.

"Em, I want to be on top!" she groaned, and whined.

"Whatever you want," I grunted, laying down on the floor of the tub, as she sat on top of me.

My strong arms gripped her thighs and butt easily and moved her up and down my cock, as I basically just flexed my biceps. I tried my hardest not to hurt her, and I slammed into her. She cried out, and I reached for her nub, which rubbed roughly against my granite skin, whenever she came back down. I rubbed it in circles, roughly as she cried out in pleasure. My dominant part came in control then, and I flipped her so that she was laying sideways, as I rammed her from the side.

"Emmett!" she cried, as I filled her with my milk.

I kept thrusting as I waited for her release to come – which was just shortly after. We lay panting on the floor of the tub, and I looked down at her, as she groaned.

"What?" I asked, concerned that I'd hurt her.

"I'm definitely going to feel _that_ in the morning," she sighed.

I boomed with laughter from her comment.

"Good thing Edward isn't back until next week," I grinned, playfully.


	2. Author Note & NEW Emmett Story!

**A/N: Hey guys!  
Just another note for all you Emmett fans.**

**  
I have a new story up called "Love me or Leave Me" and it's an Emmett/OOC fic, with loads of lemons that will come up ;)  
It is currently in progress, so go on and check it out and review!**

.net/s/4980920/1/Love_Me_or_Leave_Me

Enjoy & Thanks for reading, guys!  



End file.
